


Paper Games

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Co-workers, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Frenemies, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, The Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Myungsoo is stubborn and won't stop to ask for directions. Sungyeol has had enough and decides to force him to pull over.By any means necessary.





	Paper Games

   
  


It wasn’t that I hated Myungsoo, he was just… _different._ We were both salesmen at the Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, a job that wasn’t exciting enough to be enjoyable, but paid well enough to be tolerable. Myungsoo and I always had the best numbers each month, a fact that never failed to annoy me. I felt like Myungsoo was emotionless, never really talking to others or _trying_ to accomplish anything and yet everyone loved him. All the women in our office thought he was so handsome, all the men thought he was funny, and all his clients had nothing but positive things to say. It was like the man could get the same results that I did, but only had to put in a tenth of the effort.

 

Woohyun was our office manager, and he was as ridiculous as they come. He was constantly goofing off, causing a scene, or just being generally disruptive. Even worse, Woohyun thought that Myungsoo was the coolest thing since _forever,_ and craved interactions with him on a daily basis. He was always fawning over him, complimenting him and trying to be his friend. Myungsoo always ignored these advances, and yet Woohyun still gave him the best clients and the most leniencies. I, on the other hand, ended up being Woohyun’s bitch; doing the work he should have been doing while he fooled around with Myungsoo. Needless to say, I was more than a little annoyed when he called the two of us into his office, first thing on Monday morning.  
  
“You two are my top salesmen, but you’re not even friends! You’ve sat next to each other for a year and you don’t know anything about one another! I’ve decided to send you two on a sales call together, so you can work on your teamwork! It will be a big sale if we get Woolim on our side, and I need my best men on the job! Doesn’t that sound like so much fun?” Woohyun gleefully declared as he sipped his coffee from his “World’s Best Boss” mug.

 

This is how I ended up in Myungsoo’s car, listening to _nothing,_ because apparently Myungsoo liked the sound of silence. I groaned audibly, shifting around in my seat for lack of anything better to do. I had offered to drive, but Myungsoo insisted because his car was _better_ as he so eloquently put it.

 

The problem was that Myungsoo’s _better_ vehicle didn’t seem to come equipped with a GPS. Our sales call was only supposed to be a couple hours away, but we had been driving closer to three. Even worse, Myungsoo was adamantly denying that we were even lost in the first place, insisting that he was going the right way.

 

I sighed again. Being stuck in a car with someone who was as unexciting as Myungsoo for my indeterminate future was probably one of the worst ways to start my workday. I let my eyes trail over him as he drove, letting myself really look at him for the first time.

 

I knew Myungsoo was good looking; his face was one of those you only had to look at for a second to know it was appealing. That coupled with the fact that all the girls at the office were tripping over themselves to interact with him; giggling and blushing when he would ask them to fax something or take his messages.

 

His skin was smooth and fair, his face made up of sharp angles; the long line of his nose, the curve of his strong jawline.  His eyes were wide and deep set, a dark chocolate brown that scanned the road as his drove. His lips were a dusty pink color, slightly open and occasionally bit by a row of pretty white teeth. He was fit, his upper body covered by a white button up that hinted at a strong body underneath. One of his hands was wrapped around the steering wheel, the other resting comfortably on the door panel.

 

So maybe Myungsoo was more than attractive. I wondered what he would be like in bed; if he would be quiet like he is all the time or if he would be a screamer. Perhaps he would love to talk dirty, his pretty lips whispering erotic thoughts to his lovers as he took them. I smacked myself in the head; was this seriously the level of boredom I had reached? Internally contemplating Myungsoo’s bedroom etiquette when the two of us had never really even had a conversation. Curse this goddamn car, curse the company for doing long distance sales calls, and most of all curse Woohyun for sending us on this little road trip in the first place.

 

He muttered something, and I had to ask him to repeat it. “Take a picture. It will last longer. Or are you going to keep eye fucking me the whole drive?”

 

I gasped, scandalized by his words. “I wasn’t eye fucking you! You’re not even my type, I prefer blondes.” This was a lie, but it was embarrassing that he caught me.

 

His eyes had an amused look. “So you don’t find me attractive?”

 

“Well of course I do.” His lips pulled up in a smirk, and I hit myself again. “I mean, don’t take that personally. You are just a handsome guy, everyone in the office thinks so.” I coughed and looked away, but I knew he was smiling. The jerk. I decided I liked it better when he didn’t talk.

 

“So tell me about your boyfriend Sungyeol.”

 

“I don’t have one.” I answered automatically, then my brain caught up. “I mean, I don’t want one, I want a girlfriend.”

 

He turned to look at me, and I was struck by just how expressive his eyes could be. “Sure you do.”

 

I huffed, upset that he had made me reveal so much. “Well what about you then? Do you have a girlfriend? What is the ideal type of the mysterious Myungsoo?”

 

His face turned to face the road again. “I like someone with long, wavy hair with more of an innocent personality. But I’m not into girls much.”

 

His eyes were on me again, his gaze felt heavy and I forced myself to look out the window. My hands subconsciously drifted to my hair. Was he just messing with me? After that the car fell into silence, and neither of us made a move to speak. I was starting to think that we were never going to arrive.

 

“Myungsoo, we have been driving for _hours._ We are definitely lost, we need to pull over and ask for directions.”

 

He shook his head. “No, I know that we are getting closer. We should be arriving there soon.”

 

I didn’t believe this for a second. “Myungsoo, we’ve been on this back road _forever._ We haven’t even seen a highway in the last hour. There is no doubt about it, we are lost.”

 

“I don’t think so. I think I can get us there.”

 

God, why was he so stubborn? We were at an intersection, and I saw a road sign indicating that there was a gas station a couple miles north. Myungsoo started to turn left, and I saw my chance at sanity slipping away.

  
“Myungsoo, go straight! There’s a gas station a couple of miles ahead.”

 

He ignored me and turned anyway. “No, we need to go west in order to get back on the highway.”

 

“Myungsoo! Turn back around and go to the gas station!! We need help damn it! We can ask someone for directions and get a map.”

 

“No! I know where I’m going now, stopping by the gas station will just make this take longer.”

 

I yelled in frustration, he was ridiculously inflexible and I couldn’t take being in this damned car with him any longer. “Damn it Myungsoo, I swear to God if you don’t pull over I’m going to do something crazy.”

 

He gave me a look of disbelief before focusing on the road again. “I’m shaking in my seat, Sungyeol. You are so frightening.”

 

“Ugh, I’m warning you! Pull over right now or you will just get us more lost!” Myungsoo just ignored me, and I felt something snap within me. I moved my hand to his knee, squeezing it tightly to get his attention.

 

“If you don’t pull over right now, I will be forced to take drastic measures.” I threatened with a glare.

 

“Do whatever you like, I’m not afraid of you.” He responded coolly.

 

Then I started thinking dangerous thoughts, being cooped up in this car for too damn long with him making me a little bit irrational. I moved my hand up his leg slowly, the fabric of his slacks soft under my palm. His only response was to spread his legs a little wider, making room for my hand to creep up his thigh.

 

“I think you’re the one who is scared Yeollie.” He teased me with the nickname and the challenge, and I decided that I wouldn’t be satisfied until I managed to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

 

I reached for his crotch, palming him firmly through his slacks as I met his eyes with a hard stare. “I think you are going to pull over. I don’t think you can handle me and drive at the same time.”

 

“I think you give yourself too much credit. You probably don’t even know what you’re doing.”

 

Now I was furious, determined to not only shut him up but to prove him wrong. I jammed my hand into his slacks without warning, and the gasp of surprise the escaped his lips sounded addicting to my ears. His cock was hardening, getting bigger right in my hand and it made me feel powerful. I gripped him tighter at the base, slightly moving my hand just to gauge his reaction. His lips were slightly parted, little pants escaping his mouth as I played with him.

 

“You going to listen to me now?” By this point, I could hardly care less about the gas station, more focused on drawing out those moans that Myungsoo was so desperately trying to keep in. But we were playing this little game, and I was determined to see it through.

 

“You haven’t even begun to convince me.” His voice was surprisingly calm, but his body betrayed him. In that moment I realized that he wanted _me,_ that his cock was stirring in his pants because I was the one touching him. In the office he was quiet and demure, but now that it was just the two of us in the middle of nowhere he could show his true self. And his true self was a smart ass who had a problem in his slacks that needed some attention.

 

I pulled my hand out, enjoying the way his lips slightly turned down in disapproval. My fingers worked their way to his belt, unbuckling and unzipping until I could see the tight black boxers restraining his hardened length. I reached into the opening of his underwear, pulling out his cock through the fly. I subconsciously licked my lips because _damn._ I had an idea of what I was working with before, but now that it was fully exposed to me, I couldn’t wait to take the next step.

 

I leaned over the console, wrapping my hand around his cock and whispering in his ear. “How about now Myungsoo?”

 

He shifted a little in his seat, his hips slightly bucking up into my hand. “I’m beginning to consider it.”

 

I giggled, removing my hand for just a moment to release a couple of the buttons of his shirt, exposing sharp collarbones to my eyes. I let my lips fall to his neck as my hand found his cock again. I gripped him firmly, but stroked him at a slow pace just to mess with him. He started to move his hips, trying to encourage me to go faster. I ignored him, choosing to focus my attention on kissing the exposed skin of his neck, tracing my tongue over the soft skin.

 

His cock was hard and heavy in my hand, pulsing in time with my slow movements. I could feel my own length stirring to life as I listened to the little breathless moans falling out of his mouth. I decided to quicken my pace, eager to actually get a real reaction of out him.

 

“Try not to wreck the car Myungsoo.” I teased, pulling his lobe between my teeth before making my descent.

 

I could hear the witty retort about to leave his lips, but I took his breath away when I leaned down to wrap my lips around his cock.

 

“Shit!” He exclaimed, the car jerking as he tried to fix his position on the road.

 

I pulled off slowly, choosing to swirl my tongue around the tip to lap up his leaking fluids. “I told you to focus Myungsoo.” I muttered before devoting myself to the task at hand.

 

He was wonderfully responsive, no longer able to hide his approval of my actions. I found that I liked his groans the most, a sound he would make whenever his cock would hit the back of my throat.

 

I enjoyed the way his cock filled my mouth, hot and firm as I bobbed up and down. I sucked him mercilessly, hollowing my cheeks and moaning to send vibrations down his length. I reached into his underwear to play with his balls, and his breath hitched. I wasn’t going fast, just enjoying the taste of him on my tongue as I tried to make him lose his control.

 

Before long his free hand was winding into my hair, massaging my scalp as he encouraged me to take him deeper. I let him control my pace; his grip in my long locks encouraging me to go faster. He flicked his hips up as the strength of his arm forced me down, and I took every inch of him without complaint.

 

“Shit Sungyeol, so fucking good at this. Look so pretty sucking my cock.” I just moaned as a response, as he wouldn’t let off his member to properly answer. He was pretty much fucking my mouth in earnest now, the tempo of his thrusts increasing as he got closer to his climax.

 

“Moan for me baby. Let me hear how much you enjoy this.” I listened to his instructions, slurping loudly as I worked his member. I squeezed his thighs, needing something to hold on to as he pushed my head further down on his shaft.

 

“Do you want me to come? Are you going to swallow every last drop Sungyeol?” I let out a moan of agreement, sucking harder to prove my point. I wanted to hear his voice break as he spilled his seed into my mouth.

 

“Fuck babe, I’m there.” That was all the warning I got, before he tightened his grip on my hair and I felt the release of his climax hitting the back of my throat. I swallowed greedily, enjoying the way his voice raised an octave as I milked him dry.

 

I felt his fingers relax in my hair, petting me as if to tell me good job. I lifted my head away from his lap, wiping off my mouth as I tried to calm my breathing. It was then that I noticed that the car was no longer moving, and I chuckled to myself that I had gotten my wish. I guess I had been too preoccupied with his cock to realize that I had won the argument.

 

We stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, before the magnetism between us became unbearable. Our lips crashed together, our hands running all over one another in a heated make out session. His tongue was pressing against my lips, begging for an entrance that I instantly gave.

 

Myungsoo moved his seat further away from the wheel and reclined it back as far as it could go. He pulled me into his lap roughly, wrapping his arms around me to press me firmly into his body. My lips were back on him in seconds, licking and tasting anything I could reach.

 

I was straddling him in the driver’s seat, winding my fingers into his jet black hair as I kissed him. His hands were straying, finding their way into the back pockets of my pants. He gripped my ass firmly, pushing me down to grind our hips together. I let out a moan at the sensation, my head falling back to guide him to my neck.

 

He sucked on my skin harshly, undoubtedly leaving a mark that would be impossible to cover up later. His teeth nipped at my collarbones, and I was beginning to feel frustrated at the amount of clothing separating us.

 

Myungsoo must have agreed, because one of his hands moved to start unbuttoning my top, which I shrugged off in moments. I pulled the undershirt off in seconds, before capturing his lips in a kiss again. Taking off his own shirt was difficulty due to my refusal to break our kiss, but eventually I was able to get rid of the offending fabric.

 

Now I could feel the hot skin of his chest sliding against my own, our hips never stopping to feel more of each other. I dropped my head to play with his neck again, wanting to leave a mark of my own. I bit down on his prominent Adam’s apple, and he let out a sharp gasp. I licked the reddened flesh as if it were an apology. Myungsoo’s hands were running down my back, sharp nails leaving a trail in their wake.

 

“I wish I could take you right here, your back digging into the steering wheel as I fucked you senseless.” Myungsoo grabbed my waist and pushed me back, accentuating his point with a hard thrust.

 

“Then why don’t you?” I responded, breathless at the friction against my cock and the lust building up inside of me.

 

“Your legs are too damn long, it would be logistically impossible.” He answered matter of factly, and I broke into a light laugh.

 

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem with my legs when they are wrapped around your waist as you pound me into the backseat.” I teased back.

 

His lips found mine again, a hard kiss that spoke of a desire for more. “I want you naked Sungyeol.” He commanded, and I obeyed.

 

It actually was pretty difficult to get out of his lap and into the back seat of the car, but I was able to pull off the rest of my clothes and get situated. Myungsoo shed his pants and boxers in the front seat before relocating to climb on top of me.

 

I felt this eyes travel my frame, taking in my bare appearance for the first time. “You’re so fucking _provocative_ Sungyeol. Such an innocent face paired with a dirty mind. You’re driving me wild.” He spoke, his hands ghosting across the smooth skin of my thighs.

 

“Who knew the quiet guy in the office could be so kinky? Why don’t you show me just what that mouth of yours is capable of?”

 

“With pleasure.” The smirk he gave me was devious as he made way down my body, his hot breath tickling my skin. He wasted no time, taking my cock into his mouth as soon as he was close enough. He bobbed his head a couple of times, before pulling off with a pop. He spread my legs wider, and moved his hand to tease his fingers against my entrance.

 

I shifted to rest on my elbows, eager to get a better look at him as he prepared me for the next act. He brought his fingers to his mouth, slurping loudly as he coated them. His eyes were glued to mine, his pupils dilated and dark at the sensuality of our movements together. He removed his fingers with a purpose, his mouth falling back down on my cock as he penetrated me.

 

I let out a shout at the mix of pleasure and pain. His tongue was wicked as he slid up and down my member, and his fingers were searching deep inside of me. I wasn’t sure quite what to do with myself, so I just moaned for more and let him have his way with me.

 

Before too long two fingers became three, and I felt the slow burn of discomfort as he tried to prepare me for his member. His fingers were stretching me at a fast pace, scissoring inside me to try to loosen me up. His free hand was drawing circles on my thigh, and I wound my own into that dark head of hair again, trying to encourage him to go faster.

 

His fingers curled inside of me and I let out a scream of pleasure. He had found that sensitive spot deep within me, and it felt wonderful. Suddenly fingers and mouths were not enough, and there was only one thing capable of satisfying me.

 

I tangled my fingers in his hair, roughly pulling him off my cock to get his attention. His mouth was open and wet, his thick lips reddened after being stretched around my member. “Myungsoo. I want your cock. _Now.”_ I was too consumed by my lust to care about my pride, I needed him and I didn’t want to wait another second.

 

He licked his lips and shifted up onto his knees. I felt a rush of excitement travel through my body, and I knew it would only be moments before we were truly connected. He leaned over the front seat, searching the glove compartment for something. This gave me a delightful view of his ass, and I couldn’t stop myself from reaching up to grab the soft flesh as I waited for his attention to return to me. Soon enough he was crouched back in front of me again, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth.

 

I took the condom from him, eager to be able to touch him again as I rolled it over his impressive length. I opened my legs wider, holding the back of my thighs to give him access to my entrance. I let my head fall back to the seat, the anticipation of the moment making me feel a little dizzy.

 

“It will only hurt for a little while Sungyeol. Then I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Before I could even respond he was pushing into me, and I couldn’t stop the grunt of pain that left my lips. His cock was a lot bigger than his fingers, and my body resisted the intrusion.

 

Myungsoo hovered over me, leaning down to drop light kisses over my face. “You’re so damn tight. Relax for me baby, let me in.”

 

I was too preoccupied with trying to breath to respond, my fingertips digging into my own thighs as I fought the urge to try to resist his length. “I want to feel you close. Hold on to me Sungyeol.” I listened to him, releasing my legs to wrap them around his waist and circle my arms around his neck. I was beginning to get used to the feeling of him inside of me, but it was still uncomfortable. I was amazed that he was able to stay still, trying to give me time to let my body adjust to him.

 

I just wanted to get to the next step, eager to turn the pain into pleasure. “Myungsoo… move. Make me feel good.” He nodded, and starting to slowly grind into me. His pace was nice and relaxed, his thrusts pushing his length deep into my body. He didn’t fully withdraw, keeping his waist close to mine to help me accommodate to his size.

 

It was like the pleasure crept up on me; one moment his thrust was uncomfortable, and the next it wasn’t enough. I moved my own hips for the first time, trying to encourage him to move faster. I felt his smile against my cheek at my actions, and he started to pick up his pace.

 

It was good, all consuming and I felt like I was drowning in him. The car was far too hot; the air heavy around us but neither of us seemed to care. The only thing on my mind was how I could get him closer, feel him deeper, and move faster to heighten our pleasure. I reached down to grab his ass, pushing him harder against me to force him deeper inside. He seemed to like this, moaning and flicking his hips roughly against my own.

 

He choose to slow down his pace, opting to deliver hard thrusts that were rough enough to make me body slide with the momentum. I cried out his name, entranced by the dance of our hips moving together. I gripped his shoulders painfully, my fingertips digging into his skin each time he grinded into me.

 

He switched our positions abruptly, managing to stay inside me while forcing me to straddle his waist. I was too tall to fully sit up, so I rested my hands on his firm chest. He licked his lips again, giving a small roll of his hips to get my attention. “Ride me Sungyeol.”

 

My laugh was breathless; I felt giddy and sexy on top of him. I rolled my hips suggestively; slowly moving to a song that only the two of us could hear. He smiled back at me, pleased with my sensual dance. He let me play for a while, and I rolled and twisted on top of him just for the hell of it. I was driving the both of us crazy with the need for more, and that was exactly what I wanted.

 

Eventually his hands fell to my waist, and he started to guide me up and down. I used the headrest for leverage, and started to bounce on him in earnest. Soon the only sounds in the car were the slaps of skin upon skin, and the harmony of our harsh breathing together.

 

I knew that neither of us would be able to last much longer like this. I felt him experimenting with his angles, and soon I was seeing stars. Every time I came down on him he would hit that spot, and the sheer amount of gratification he was pulling out of me was unbelievable. I knew I would come first, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I didn’t even bother to truly warn him, only screaming out his name as I let the pleasure fully take over me. My climax hit me with a rush, and I collapsed on top of his chest with a broken moan.

 

My body was clenching around him, and I could felt his thrusts start to get erratic inside me. He was grunting out my name within seconds, clutching me desperately as his own orgasm took over.

 

We lay there panting, wrapped up in one another as our minds began to clear and the urgency of lust began to fade away. There seemed to be limbs everywhere and getting dressed seemed entirely impossible. I felt him try to shift, but he soon gave up in favor of relaxing beneath me.

 

“Told you that you wouldn’t have a problem with my legs.” I mused randomly, and he burst into a fit of laughter. It was contagious, and soon the both of us were giggling at the sheer ridiculousness of what had just transpired between us. He shut me up with a kiss, and lifted me up gently to pull out of me. I grunted at his exit, feeling a little bit empty at his sudden departure.

 

He pulled off the condom and helped to clean me up, before disposing the evidence outside of the car. We had to get dressed one at a time, there simply wasn’t space to accommodate the both of us. In a couple of minutes we were back in the front seats, slightly nervous now that we were returning to some semblance of normalcy.

 

My eyes observed the area around me through the windows. “Myungsoo, where the hell are we?”

 

He covered his mouth shyly trying to hide a grin. “Honestly, I don’t know. I kind of lost track of our location once your hand wrapped around my cock. Then I just sort of pulled over once you starting blowing me.”

 

I looked at him incredulously, and then the both of us collapsed into laughter again. “Give me the keys you idiot! If you keep driving we will never make it!” This time, he wasn’t stubborn enough to argue.

 

I managed to find a convenience store after driving for a while, and we were able to get directions to where we needed to go. We also stocked up on some concealer and utilized the bathroom to try to fix our appearance.

 

I thanked God that Woohyun hadn’t told Woolim a specific time we would show up, so we weren’t considered late once we finally stopped in. Myungsoo and I were actually a good team together, and we left within the hour with a big contract to show for our efforts. In the parking lot I couldn’t stop myself from doing a happy dance, the commission from this sale being large enough to justify buying the new Keurig Platinum Plus Brewing System. I might have had an unhealthy obsession with coffee, but dreams of waking up to perfectly brewed single cups from my brand new machine had me not giving a fuck.

 

I threw my arms around Myungsoo excitedly, shouting out exclamations of excitement and pride at our sales prowess. It was then that I realized how close our bodies were. How his chin was at the perfect level to rest on my shoulder and my own was able to rest comfortably on top of his head. We had kept a respectable distance between us since our incident, but now I was heating up all over again at his touch. I forced myself to move away, and I got into his car and tried to calm down.

 

He climbed in too, starting the engine and backing out of the parking space smoothly. “So we aren’t going back to the office today.” Myungsoo stated, and I blinked at his words. “Don’t worry though, I’ll stop by your place so you can get a change of clothes for tomorrow. Then I’ll take you to your car in the morning.”

 

It took my brain a couple of seconds to process what he was saying, and when I finally got it a blush darkened my cheeks. I tried to cover my smile by looking at the window, but I felt his gaze on me. I turned to look at him, and he had the most pleasant smile on his face.

 

“You didn’t really think that would be enough to satisfy me, did you Sungyeol?” His eyes moved to the road again, and he bit his bottom lip playfully as he started to drive us back home.

 

I chuckled. “No… I guess I didn’t.”

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning everyone in the office was in a tiff over Myungsoo. He had worn a cream turtleneck to work, and the girls were going crazy over it. All their smiles and lingering touches didn't faze me as they complimented him on his taste and fashion sense. I wanted to laugh, because I knew he was just too lazy to cover up all the marks I had left on him from the night before.

Woohyun whirled into the office, loud and disruptive as ever. “Good morning my favorite co-workers! Sungyeol and Myungsoo, I’d like to see you in my office A-S-A-P!” He sang his greeting as a little tune, and twirled into his office with flair. My eyes meet Myungsoo’s, and we both shook our head in mutual aversion to our boss and his greasy antics.

 

We reported to him like the good employees we were, and he excitedly told us congratulations. “I’ve just talked Sunggyu, our sales rep at Woolim. He had nothing but positive things to say about you two! I knew I was a genius, putting the two of you together on this sale! Even now, I can see how much more open you two are with each other! Your teamwork has obviously improved! Mark my words, with these kind of results, this won’t be the last time I send the two of you on a sales call together!”

 

I felt that heavy gaze on me again, and I knew that if I looked in Myungsoo’s eyes I would see the flicker of desire in them. I met him with my own stare, licking my lips before turning my attention back to Woohyun.

 

“By all means boss, please do.”

 

Myungsoo’s hand squeezing my thigh underneath Woohyun’s desk let me know that I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait for our next assignment.

 

* * *

  
A/N: This literally all stemmed from me thinking of Myungsoo and Sungyeol hooking up in a car.   
  
Also can't you totally imagine Woohyun being like Michael Scott? He would SO be that ridiculously affectionate boss that wants to befriend everyone.  
  
hope you liked this even though it was ridiculous~


End file.
